


Messages

by epsilonfive



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, Poor Mike I'm sorry buddy, Prompt Fic, Walt's in there too sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: Mike's obligation to check Jesse's contact on his phone ends up having him discover something he wishes he hadn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochocho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochocho/gifts).



> Another prompt from my buddy, one too good I couldn't pass up! It doesn't help that I have a thing for conversation via text or chat. The idea was just that Jesse and Walt had been texting dirty things to each other and Mike goes through Jesse's phone.
> 
> I noticed in 'Face Off' that even though Jesse types out texts normally, he doesn't end them with punctuation which I think is cute, so I tried to incorporate it here. :)
> 
> I was super tired when I wrote this, so there might be errors even though I checked it through, apologies if so!

The diner was quiet for brunch time, the rustling of papers and the quiet background radio amplified by the almost emptiness. 

Jesse ate noisily, almost forgetting to close his mouth after every forkful and it took Mike giving him a withering look to get him to start eating a little quieter.

Mike guessed the kid was hungry, which wasn’t surprising given the fact that during the conversation they’d had a few hours previous, he’d asked when the last time Jesse had cooked food was and Jesse couldn’t remember. 

They were due a few cold cash drops today, the usual business, and Mike figured he’d get the kid a decent meal before they drove around for hours across miles of road and desert and abandoned areas. 

They didn’t talk as Mike sipped his coffee and Jesse wolfed down his pancakes, but that was alright. The silence wasn’t exactly uncomfortable as the two had grown used to each other’s company over the past few days.

Once Jesse had taken the last bite of his food he leaned back, looking pleasantly full as he looked around and took in the vacantness of the building.

“Yo, what’s the deal?” Jesse said with a twist of his mouth, eyes stopping on a man hunched over breakfast island before he turned to look at Mike. “Last time I was in one of these places right around this time I almost had to punch a dude out to get the last order of breakfast for the day. He took forever in the line,”

Mike took another sip of his coffee then set it down. He sighed and folded his paper down so that he could look at Jesse over the top of it.

“And when was the last time you were here to get actual food, hm? Back when you were barely offa mommy’s milk?”

“Shut up,” Jesse grumbled, and Mike’s lips twitched as he almost laughed. Jesse wrinked his nose. “That’s gross, man.”

At this, Mike snorted, shaking the paper out flat again so he could continue reading.

He heard Jesse huff and stand up.

“I gotta go for a piss,”

“You say the most pleasant things, kid,”

“Whatever,” Jesse grunted, but there was amusement in his voice. 

A few moments after he had left for the bathroom, Mike heard a buzz coming from Jesse’s cell.

He wanted to respect the kid’s privacy, he really did, but orders were orders; he had to keep an eye on Jesse’s communication when he had the chance.

He casually moved to the edge of his seat so he could lean over to reach Jesse’s jacket pocket with a grunt. After some fiddling and maneouvering around what felt like old reciepts his hand closed around the small, red cell.

He opened it and peered at the screen, pressing the button which would take him to messages.

_“Need you. Now. Come ASAP.”_

A sick feeling settled in his stomach as he saw who the sender of the text was as the contact.

_Mr. White._

He forgot where he was for a moment and almost growled. Couldn’t that guy just leave well enough alone? Jesse didn’t deserve to be hounded by this asswipe.

He exited the message and checked the inbox and to his irritation found many, many more texts from Walter. He shook his head in disdain before checking the outbox out of curiosity.

To his horror, there were just as many texts sent out to Walter as was coming in.

What the hell was going on? Was the kid really so blinded by the tidbits of affection Walter seemed to throw him? How many times did this piece of shit have to throw Jesse under the bus before the latter would wise up?

The sound of the door to the diner opening brought him out of his thoughts and he hastily stuffed the phone back into Jesse’s pocket, positioning the jacket so that it wouldn’t look like it had been meddled with.

He sat back and had only just began reading his paper when he heard Jesse make a sound of announcement as he returned and sat down.

“So what’s the plan today?” He said in a more serious tone than he had used this morning, and Mike folded up his paper and set it to the side.

“Same as every day,” He said lowly, trying not to look uncomfortable or like he had discovered anything troubling. “Sit down--”

“--And shut up, okay I get it already,” Jesse snapped, cutting Mike off as he sat back in his seat. “Sorry for wanting to know how the hell I’m spending my time.”

“Actually I was gonna say sit down and keep an eye out,” Mike said coolly, looking out the window as he thought about how he could get Jesse away for a while so he could further inspect the contents of the phone. “Speakin' of. Kid, you know what a sweep is, right?”

Jesse said nothing, but opened his arms briefly and inclined his head to show that yeah, he’s not stupid, he knows what a sweep is.

“I need you to do one right now,” Jesse sat up a little straighter visibly excited to prove his metal. Mike almost laughed again. “It needs to be thorough. No part left out. All around the outside and I mean, all of it. As well as the cars, our own included. I’m talkin’ checkin’ out the front seat, back seat, under and over, got it?”

“Mike, is something going on?” Jesse asked warily and the concern in his eyes made Mike want to call it off and tell him everything was fine.

But he couldn’t do that. Not now.

Not only for orders’ sake, but his own. He had to know what was so damn important Jesse and Walter would be texting each other so much. He forced down the feeling of worry that welled up inside him for his companion.

“Nah, it’s nothin’,” Mike assured, hoping Jesse would believe him. “We just gotta make sure we don’t get any surprises, understand?”

Jesse nodded and stood up. 

He picked up his jacket.

“Leave that,” Mike said hastily, causing Jesse to raise an eyebrow at him. “It’s 100 degrees out there, you wanna roast to death?”

“It’s fine, I can deal,” Jesse said with a shrug. “I need it anyways, got my cell and cigs in there and I need ‘em.”

“What if your phone goes of and you’re hidin’ from someone, or trying to be discreet? And I’m sure you can live without lightin’ up for a half hour.” Mike said sternly, causing Jesse to huff and roll his eyes.

“Oh my god, alright already. Make sure no one jacks my shit, okay?”

Mike nodded and with a wave of his arm sent Jesse on his way.

A few moments after Jesse had left, Mike repeated the process of taking Jesse’s phone and opened it. 

He scrolled to the bottom of both the inbox and outbox which took an annoyingly long time and compared the dates.

The earlier of the two was the inbox.

He cursed inwardly.

Of course.

He took a breath to calm himself before going through the texts in order.

_“We need to talk.”  
_

_“That’s always bad news”  
_

_“It’s nothing serious, but still important. Come on.”  
_

_“No I’m busy”  
_

_“Busy with what? Your dick?”  
_

_“Haha. Of course you’d think of my dick first you perv”  
_

_“Just come over here, OK?”  
_

_“Why? You wanna bang?”  
_

_“I never said that. Stop being so difficult and come over already!”_

_“Tell me what you really want, that you want my ass and I’ll think about it”  
_

_“Little shit.”  
_

_“Asshole”  
_

_“Fine. I want your backside. I want to fuck you.”  
_

_“Good start”  
_

_“Start? You’re pushing your luck, Jesse.”  
_

_“What do you want to do to me? I’ll make it easy for you. I want to suck your dick”_

_“Seems I’m not the only one with these desires.”  
_

_“Shut up and beg me already”  
_

_“I’m not begging, but if you don’t get round here soon there will be consequences. I know you want to fuck as much as I do.”  
_

_“Omg fine! God I just wanted some fun first you boring ass motherfucker. I’ll be there soon”_

Mike ended up with his fingertips pressed against his lips against the urge to throw up. 

It was even worse than he thought. 

He didn’t know if he had the strength to read anymore, but it was almost as though he’d lost control of his hand as he continued to look through the next messages.

The next one between the two was three days later, and this time from Jesse first. There wasn’t a response for a few of them.

_“How are you? Managed to get us in more shit today somehow again or what?”  
_

_“Wow asshole. Here’s me being a polite motherfucker and you don’t even reply”  
_

_“What the hell are you doing that’s better huh? Don’t act like you have an actual life”  
_

_“Come on already! I want your dick in me”  
_

_“That can be arranged.”  
_

_“Holy shit you’re alive. Hey wait you only answered cause I said I wanted your dick? Fuck you man”  
_

_“Rather, fuck you. Which is what I want to do. And will do. If you’re a good boy I’ll even let you come first.”  
_

_“Oh shit. Please”  
_

_“Is that a yes? Will you be coming over?”  
_

_“Maybe”  
_

_“Come over son. Let’s make each other feel good.”  
_

_“Fuck. Okay”  
_

_“Good boy.”_

Mike gagged slightly.

Not only were Jesse and Walter being intimate, Walter had this sick way of preying on what Jesse craved; praise and a father figure, and this fueled Jesse’s need to please and be pleased.

There were only a few messages left before the one Jesse had recieved today, and Mike worked up the stones to read them, finding relief in the fact that at least it was almost over.

_“Can you sleep?”  
_

_“No”  
_

_“Neither can I. We haven’t had time to indulge for a while and I can’t relax.”  
_

_“Yeah”  
_

_“How about tomorrow?”  
_

_“Can’t. I’m working with Mike again”  
_

_“Can’t you get out of it?”  
_

_“Have you tried getting out of anything that you’re supposed to do with Mike?”  
_

_“I suppose not. But I need you.”  
_

_“Seriously?”  
_

_“Yes. I want to finger you until you make that noise that sounds like a cat yowling.”  
_

_“Jesus! 0-100 me in one second, why don’t you”  
_

_“Was I mistaken in thinking you want that too?”  
_

_“No”  
_

_“I’ll need a bit more of an answer than that.”  
_

_“Oh right. I want your fingers in me too”_

_“Good.”  
_

_“And your dick. I wanna have trouble walking”  
_

_“Shit. I can do that.”  
_

_“Hahaha no you can’t, it’ll be obvious then”  
_

_“Just say you fell downstairs or something while you were high.”  
_

_“Hey fuck you!”  
_

_“Can you think of anything better?”  
_

_“I’m sure I could! You are such an asshole”  
_

_“And yet you want me inside yours.”  
_

_“I hate you so much”  
_

_“Shall I call?”_

The next message was sent over an hour after.

_“Okay”  
_

That was it.

Mike swallowed, fearful that he might vomit for real this time. 

He didn’t even know what to say or do, and that was a rare occurance for him so it disoriented him some.

He felt zombie-like as he slowly shut the phone and put it back in Jesse’s pocket, almost forgetting to reposition the jacket to look natural again.

After what felt like ages, but was actually five minutes later, Jesse returned, stretching and rubbing his shorn hair a little.

“I checked everything out Mike, it’s all good out there,” He said, and it was only when he waved a hand in front of Mike’s face did Mike notice him. “Yo, you alright man? I said I finished, we can go whenever.”

Mike looked up at Jesse and opened his mouth to say something before closing it again and nodding slowly.

He stood, pulling out his wallet and tossing a bill onto the table as Jesse hooked his finger in the collar of the jacket and swung it over his shoulder.

“By the way, I think you got a text. Or a call. Back when you were in the restroom.” Mike said flatly, putting all his effort into seeming like normal.

Jesse just nodded before pulling out his phone and checking the new message.


End file.
